PostMatch Euphoria
by QtipKiwis
Summary: Ever wonder Hogwarts got to know about Harry and Ginny's infamous kiss so quickly? What happened after they left the Common room? Read on. From the moment after the kiss, through the weeks that led to Dumbledore's death, and a bit beyond. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Post-Match Euphoria

"Party in the common room, Seamus said!" Jimmy Peakes's voice rang out from amidst the mass of red and gold clad Quidditch heroes.

Grinning broadly, Ginny shoved her Quidditch robes in her changing room locker. There was a lot to grin about today: she wasn't in a relationship (or looking for one), Ron was no longer cold-shouldering her (fighting with her brothers hurt her more than she'd ever let on), she had no homework, no essays to compose, no spells to practice, and to top it all off, like a shiny red cherry on a perfect caramel sundae, they'd just won the Quidditch Cup! She felt positively light-headed as she was half-carried by the throng of jubilant people walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny walked automatically, helped along by her team mates, her mind a long ways away. She'd just barely caught the snitch. Once they had 300 points she'd started looking for the elusive ball in earnest. She'd spotted it near the Slytherin stand but a bludger came her way, she'd ducked and lost track of where the Snitch was. Then she'd seen it again, hovering near the teacher's stand. It had almost escaped her again, but in a desperate bid to catch it she'd slipped further up her broom, swiped the air with her hand, and caught the miniscule ball in her fist. Cho who'd been hot on her trail had let out a wail of despair at this and sunk to the ground.

Immersed in her reflections, Ginny didn't realise that they'd reached the portrait hole. She was pushed (none too gently) by the impatient Gryffindors through the portrait-hole. Once inside she was immediately handed a Butterbeer by a seventh year boy who congratulated her on the match. Murmuring a thank you she made to go towards Neville who was sitting with Seamus, but the Creevey brothers caught up to her. They started over-analysing the match, roundly abusing the Ravenclaw beaters for targeting Ginny the whole game. She looked through the crowd for Hermione (she'd lost the frizzy-haired witch in the crowd), half-heartedly taking part in the Creevey brother's enthusiastic discussion of Katie's 17 goals. She found Hermione amusedly listening to Ron recount every one of his 'brilliant' saves.

Renewed screams filled the room. Ginny looked up just in time to see Harry stumble in from the portrait hole, looking slightly punch-drunk. He was accosted by a mob of cheering Gryffindors; then Ron, who brandished the Cup in front of Harry's face like some sort of a bizarre flag. Harry grinned momentarily at Ron, but she could tell he was looking for someone; Hermione perhaps? But his eyes roved over the spot where Hermione was sitting... and came to a rest on her. The boyishly coy grin was still on his face as he looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. Ginny rose from her chair and, after a moment's hesitation, threw herself into his outstretched arms.

It was supposed to be a strictly platonic hug, but even as she willed herself to ignore the feel of his arms around her, Ginny felt Harry's hands inch lower to the small of her back; coming to a rest almost on her buttocks. She looked up indignantly at him, but the reproving words she was going to say were cut off when Harry lowered his lips to meet hers.

Fireworks imploded inside Ginny. Her brain had gotten so fuzzy she was positive that a herd of Luna's Wrackspurts had taken hold of her. Meanwhile, Harry's tongue slid over her bottom lip and her brain melted completely. Ginny had no inkling how Harry had gotten so damn _good. _She'd have to ask him later. Harry's tongue did sinfully wonderful things in her mouth so – just to show him who'd be in charge in this relationship – she did sinfully wonderful things back. Revelling in Harry's shiver, but not wishing to go any further in front of everyone, she pulled back slightly. Harry reluctantly loosened his grip of her waist. Panting, she leant her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes so as not to see Ron's surely purple face.

The room had gone unbearably quiet. She could've heard a pillow drop. There was a sudden outbreak of wolf-whistling and several girls giggled. Ginny could feel Harry looking around the room, and she knew that he was asking permission from Ron. Scowling, she turned her head sideways to survey the room: Dean was clutching a broken glass, Butterbeer dripping to the floor; Romilda Vane was looking daggers at her (Ginny smirked); a gaggle of girls standing close to the fire-place looked close to tears; the seventh year boy who'd given her a Butterbeer looked crestfallen. She turned her head a bit more to look at her brother.

Ron had an expression that suggested he'd just seen a fully grown mountain-troll dance the Nutcracker in full costume; not his best friend and little sister have a – er – _spirited_ snog. He mouthed silently for a while, like a fish out of water. Then he gave the slightest of nods, and Ginny felt Harry's stiffened body relax.

Ginny looked at Hermione; the older witch looked like she couldn't decide between an 'I'm deliriously-happy-for-you' or an 'I-told-you-so' expression. Hermione had given her a lecture about how Harry had finally started fancying her. Ginny had then given _Hermione _a lecture about how she shouldn't get her hopes up and to leave her alone already. Now, Hermione mouthed 'good luck'. Ginny smiled up at Harry, he was grinning so hard it looked like his face would break. He gestured in the approximate direction of the portrait-hole. Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their way to sweet privacy.

Her hand was on the door, poised to push it open, when Ron yelled out, "Oi! Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry open his mouth to speak. He looked at her a split second before he spoke and she shook her head, he closed his mouth, looking bemused. Ginny looked at Ron who was trying, and failing miserably, to imitate her mum's worst glare. She seriously considered hexing him for a moment. But she thought her mother wouldn't be really happy with her if she lost her only son, so Ginny settled for a defiant glare and a smirk. She grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the hall.

The walk outside to the grounds (for that's what they seemed to have silently agreed to) was, well, silent. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but Ginny didn't feel particularly relaxed. She was over conscious of Harry's calloused hand firmly gripping her own small ones.

* * *

Harry trailed behind Ginny as she smirked at Ron and pulled Harry by the hand through the portrait hole. Harry looked back at his best mate; Ron looked scandalised. Harry was slightly worried about how Ron was going to feel about this new... _development. _Once the shock had settled in, however, he was confident that Hermione would do whatever in her power to convince Ron that Harry wouldn't 'hurt' Ginny. Whether she would succeed or not... that was another bridge to cross another time.

Ginny's small hand twitched inside Harry's own Quidditch-roughened ones. He looked at her; she looked like she was struggling with herself. A second later she burst out angrily, "What about Cho?" Ginny apparently couldn't hold the question in any longer.

Harry swallowed. He had expected her to inquire... but not about Cho. Never about Cho. Cho was, after all, done with. Caught off-guard, he stammered, "Er. What _about_ Cho?"

Ginny appeared to still be struggling with herself. "Well, you fancied her, didn't you?"

"Well, yea... fancied. Past tense... I don't anymore..." he trailed off. He was hoping they could move on to discuss happier – and less awkward – things. But, Harry never knew Ginny to let up that easily.

"So it's definitely over, then?" She scrutinized him through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Definitely."

She sighed and looked at him, her expression apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I had to ask, didn't I? It was only last year..." there was a self-justifying note in her voice.

They walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence towards the great oak doors. Harry thought that Ginny was purposely not looking at him; instead she stared at their surroundings as if she'd never see them again. They had almost reached the doors when a blonde-haired, bubbly looking Hufflepuff witch bounced up to them.

* * *

Ginny's Hufflepuff friend (Lisa) was practically bouncing. "You'll never guess what's happened!" She trilled.

Ginny sighed wearily; Lisa could be a _bit_ too bubbly. But she was _sort-of_ Ginny's friend and so she said, in a perfect imitation of the shrill girl, "_Ohmigod_! Did Jon finally ask you out?"

Lisa's face fell comically, "No," she sighed, "he hasn't. I think he's too –"

Ginny interrupted her before she could get into full-fledged detail about her love life. "Yes, so what's happened?"

Lisa blinked confusedly, "Oh. Right." She brightened and went on, "Abby! She got an owl just now! She's had a baby brother! Oh, and there was a picture and he's so _cute_ –!"

Ginny smiled, showing teeth, "Great! Listen – I'm a bit busy right now, so I'll talk to you two at dinner –"

Lisa nodded knowingly, "Of course! See you later!" She'd (thankfully, Ginny thought) taken a step towards the marble staircase when she noticed Ginny and Harry's linked hands. She stared at it. Harry, who'd been silent throughout the whole exchange, muttered "uh oh" under his breath. Ginny had to agree with him. Lisa looked at Ginny, then at Harry, at their joint hands, then at Harry again, as if to make sure. With baited breath Ginny waited for the explosion.

Sure enough, a second later, Lisa shrieked, bouncing up and down on her toes. "When did this _happen_?! You never said! _Oh_... Does anyone know? This is _huge_!" She giggled in a high-pitched voice and winked at Ginny. "Alice has _got _to know! I'll leave you two _alone_ then!" She fluttered her fingers at them and flounced up the marble staircase.

As soon as she'd disappeared from their view, Harry turned to Ginny. "Who was that?"

Ginny sighed, "Lisa. From Hufflepuff. She means well, she really does, but, she can be a bit... shrill. Now that she knows about –" she stopped, and looked up at Harry to see if he thought of them as an 'us' yet, he smiled at her to go on. She took a deep breath and continued, "Now that she knows about us, I'll be surprised if it isn't all over the school in an hour."

Harry winced, "Nice to keep these things private."

Ginny laughed, "In Hogwarts nothing is private." She took the lead again as they continued out the great doors and towards the lake.

They had almost reached the shady alcove of a tree Ginny had in mind when Harry pulled back. Ginny looked around at him. He placed his hand on her waist and guided her towards a tree. He pushed her gently back on it; she felt her back bump softly against the rough bark of the tree. He took her hands and positioned them around his neck, then placed his own hands lightly on her waist. She watched him, entranced. This slow approach was more arousing than Dean's harried ministrations. She stared up at him, he was staring at her too, a look on his face she couldn't quite place. She could tell by the hot feeling on her neck that she was blushing, she must look dreadful. He leaned in halfway, but she must've looked scared, or nervous, or _something _because he stopped and asked, "Ok?" She nodded slowly, her eyes wide, still staring into those orbs of cool forest green. A half-smirk graced his features and he placed his lips tenderly upon hers.

She'd never let any boy take such complete control of her. She'd always been the one to start it, or finish it, whether it was a quick snog, or the whole relationship. Whether that was because that's just how her personality was or because she didn't trust them with her body completely, she could never tell. But now... it felt good to let Harry guide her. And she knew she could trust him; he was, after all, Harry.

She moaned; Harry's tongue again... Then several things happened at once: Harry leapt back, swearing loudly, and Ginny felt something furry brush across her arm and drop to the grass, mewling in pain. Harry had accidentally squeezed Arnold, her pygmy puff, who'd been in her pants pocket.

Harry looked at his bleeding finger; Arnold had bitten him. Then he looked at her, an incredulous expression on his face. Ginny swallowed her giggles with difficulty, "Sorry! I'd forgotten he was in there. He's so quiet... here let me..."

Harry stopped sucking on his finger and held it out to her. She took out her wand, and siphoned away the blood.

* * *

Harry leant against the tree, hands in his pockets, and watched as Ginny bent to pick up Arnold. She cupped the little creature in one hand and stroked it lovingly with her finger; Arnold crooned in pleasure; a small reminiscent smile lit Ginny's face. Then she seemed to remember where she was, she placed Arnold on her shoulder, where he immediately went to sleep. Ginny looked up and caught him staring; he looked away, turning a faint shade of red.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously raising a hand to her hair.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Well, it must've been something." She reasoned.

Harry shook his head and looked away, smiling.

Ginny grinned wickedly, "Has my beauty completely blown you away?"

Harry grinned, "Well, I'm here aren't I?"

"So, is the great Harry Potter calling me," Ginny gasped, "_Ugly_?"

Harry's smile slid off his face, "What? No! That's not what I–"

Ginny laughed, "Harry, relax. I was just teasing."

Harry laughed too, relieved. He stood up straight, took his hands out of his pockets and reached out to her. She took a step closer to him, completely ignoring his outstretched hand; she put a hand on his chest, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Unsatisfied, Harry leaned in again but she shook her head. "People will see."

Harry sighed, "Yeah. Fine. Let's get inside now. Ron must be wondering where we –"

Her light mood changed quickly, the hard, blazing look on her face was back again."Why do you care about his 'permission' so much!?" she made fierce quotation marks in the air at the word 'permission.'

"He's my best mate, and you're his little sister! Plus he's just a bit taller than me if you haven't noticed. I don't think he's going to be completely happy that I'm dating his –"

Ginny laughed derisively, "You're kidding right?"

"No." He responded, affronted.

She laughed again. "Harry, you're so clueless. Ever since I started dating, Ron's been telling me that he'd prefer me dating you than anyone else. Not that I care but..."

Harry glared at her sceptically.

"Well, ok. So, he didn't exactly _say_ it, but I can take a hint." Then she quoted, "Harry, you go with Ginny. Remember? At the Yule Ball?"

Harry gaped at her, "Blimey, you're right! And all these months I've been worrying –" Harry stopped abruptly, he'd said too much.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Months?" She repeated in a whisper. "Just how long have you been – let's see – romantically inclined towards me, Potter?"

Harry muttered something indistinct, looking at the ground; he was finding it incredibly difficult to look at her.

She smirked, goading him more. "You have a way with words, you do. You just make me _swoon _with you incoherent babbling! I just _adore_ the way you speak in monosyllabic words! Oh and those –"

Harry pulled her to him, and growled, "Shut it, woman."

Ginny smiled sweetly up at him and asked, "Or what?"

Harry brought her closer to him, "Or this." And he placed his lips upon hers; the monster in his chest would not wait any longer. They broke apart ten minutes later and Ginny said, "Harry?"

"Yea?"

"I like you're threats."

The monster in his chest grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up the next day with a wicked cramp in her neck. Grumbling incomprehensibly about evil pillows and malevolent bed springs she stood under the shower. Every other girl in her dorm had a tendency to sing in the shower, she preferred to belt out all the things that were wrong in her life; although her life was _pretty _sweet right now. She grinned as she remembered last night. She pressed a hand to her lips in wonder; this whole thing with Harry seemed so... surreal.

Harry stared intently at the girl's dormitory staircase. It was nearing ten in the morning, breakfast would be over in an hour, and Ginny still hadn't come down. Ron whacked him upside his head.

"Ow!"

"Stop staring after her, mate. She doesn't wake 'till noon on weekends."

Harry glared at Ron, "I wasn't staring after her!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Sure. Stare all you want mate, just don't _do_ anything."

Just as Harry was about to retaliate, Hermione cut in, "As amusing as this is, I'm hungry. We're going to breakfast."

"But Ginny's not down ye –"

Hermione shook her head, "Ron's right, Harry. Ginny sleeps 'till 12."

Harry sighed...

All during breakfast he kept looking around for Ginny. Later, when he was in the common room doing homework, he looked for her, his search proved to be futile. Finally, halfway through lunch, she bounced into the great hall. Politely asking the girl next to him to move over, she flounced onto the seat. She pressed a soft kiss to the side of Harry's mouth.

"Morning, Harry. Hermione. Ron." She nodded at each one of them. Murmuring 'good morning', Harry watched her, mesmerised, as she leaned forward and grabbed an omelette, cut it, and raised the fork to her mouth. They were squashed in so close to each other that every time she moved he could feel the muscles in her thigh rippling against him. She stopped mid-bite, looked at him, swallowed and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

He blushed, "Nothing."

Ginny grinned, "Right."

Harry, still red, went back to his breakfast, consequently not noticing the amused look Ron and Hermione shared.

* * *

Ginny's day was fine, up to this point. She was sitting next to Harry in the courtyard, half-heartedly doing homework, and having a quiet conversation when Malfoy strolled up to them. 

"How's your girlfriend, Potter?"

Harry glared at him. "Fuck off, Malfoy."

Ginny bowed her head over her transfiguration essay, deciding that she trusted Harry to keep his head.

Malfoy laughed and turned his attention to her, "So, tell me Weasley, who're you going to bag after Potter? At the rate you're going you'll have the whole of Hogwarts done by summer."

Ginny shrugged; her face the perfect mask of boredom. She turned her head a bit so that she could see Harry's reaction. He was clutching his quill so hard his knuckles were white.

Malfoy continued, "We should call you the Slut of –"

Harry was quick to draw his wand, but Ginny was quicker. Her fingers closed around his wrist, gently rubbing his hand. She slowly pulled his arm down. When she sensed he was calm she let go.

Malfoy smirked, "Already protective... Tell me Potter, is she good in bed?" Receiving no answer he continued, "Tell you what, send her around when you're done; I might have a go with her."

In spite of herself, Ginny turned red. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes blazing, but her voice monotonous, she said, as if she was tremendously bored with the proceedings, "Done Malfoy? Or have you got other witty comments up your arse?"

He leaned in close to her and Harry jerked up, she enclosed her fingers around his wrist again.

"Watch it, slut. Potter won't always be here to protect you and –"

Harry stood up so quickly that he pulled her up with him, "Piss off, ferret." Harry bumped his shoulder violently against Malfoy as they strode past him.

Harry seethed the rest of the day. He barked at anyone who so much as looked at him, and barely talked. Hermione and Ron assured him that Malfoy was a git and he was right in not hexing him (he didn't need any more detentions), but that only seemed to enrage him further. Finally, Ginny, fed up with his constant brooding, dragged him outside for another walk around the Black Lake, and a much needed talk.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! ...Rofl..._

_Kinda short... but i think a 3rd chapter is underway. excuse the language here... :) This story will only be a couple chapters long. The chapters are just gna be about the wonderful evenings Harry and Ginny spent tucked away at a corner of a lake... They'll contain some fluff and maybe some problems that the new couple might go through... nothing else really. Nothing spectacular. Read, **Review** and Enjoy!_

_Love, _

_Qtip._


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting on a couch in a corner of the common room. The room was half full, since most of its usual occupants had decided on spending the day out on the grounds. Hermione had dragged Ron outside with a wink at Ginny. And so, for the past half-hour or so, Ginny had been trying to convince Harry that spending the remainder of the day outside would calm him. She placed a hand on his knee. His jaw muscles twitched.

"Harry, come on. Let's walk outside, ok? Until curfew?"

"No." He turned away from her, feigning interest in his Potions essay. Ever since the Malfoy incident he'd been answering everyone's questions in a surly, monotonous voice.

Ginny squeezed his knee, "Please? You'll feel better. I promise."

"I feel fine."

"No, you don't." She reached a hand up to his hair, brushing it away from his eyes. He caught her hand, firmly lowering it back onto his knee; Ginny didn't resist.

"I think I know how I feel, Ginny." His voice was dark.

"I don't think you do."

"I do."

"No, you don't."

His jaw clenched, and he looked a vision of fury, sitting there with his hands balled up into fists. Ginny was almost afraid. Almost.

"Harry, please? Just one quick wa –"

"Leave me alone!" Harry turned to face Ginny fully for the first time in hours. He looked hurt, and confused, and livid. Extremely livid. Which only served to make Ginny angry. He had no right to talk to her like that! Everyone was staring at them now, Ginny could feel her friends' eyes boring holes into her back, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Romilda Vane smirking. This heightened Ginny's anger.

"Fine!" she spat at him. She marched to the portrait-hole, flung it open, and stormed through, slamming the door violently on her way out. Breathing hard, she leaned against the wall. This wasn't how it was supposed to _be_.

* * *

As soon as Ginny left, Romilda Vane sauntered up to Harry and sat down next to him. He spared a glance at her before looking away. "What do you want?" 

She blinked her eyelashes at him and put a hand on his arm, "It must be _so_ hard."

Harry stared at her hand on his. She retracted it hastily. "I just meant," she started in a simpering voice, "It must be so hard to have the weight of the world on your shoulder. If only she understood, huh? I think you two aren't really meant for each other."

Harry stood up abruptly, "I think I'll go find her."

"What?!" She shrieked.

Harry didn't even look back as he left the common room.

* * *

Ginny stood against the wall next to the common room door. This was going horribly wrong. Their first day as a couple had barely started and here they were, biting each other's heads off. The portrait-hole opened. Ginny didn't bother turning her head to look. She knew who it was. And that person had some serious grovelling to do. 

"Ginny, I – I –"

"Don't stand there and stutter at me, Potter."

Harry sighed audibly, "I know I was a jerk before –"

"Since you haven't apologised yet, you're still a jerk."

Harry let out a frustrated huff of breath. Ginny turned her head to look at him, he was hunched over, hands shoved down his pockets, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Ginny," he started again, "I'm sorry, ok? Really. I – I just... I was so _mad. _Not at _you." _He said hastily, "At Malfoy. What he said – about you and... I was just." He gave another frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "I want you to know that I would _never, _what he said, about sending you over after – I mean, I wouldn't! I –"

The rest of his oh-so-fluent speech was cut off when Ginny hugged him around the neck.

"Wait. So, you're not mad?" he asked, confusedly.

She shook her head. "I never was mad. Not about what Malfoy said. I mean, he's a ... a... twit... words can't comprehend what he is. I got mad because of the whole 'leave me alone' stunt you pulled back there."

Harry hung his head in humility. "I'm sorry, sometimes –"

"– you can be a jerk." Ginny finished for him. Harry nodded vigorously until their lips met.

* * *

They whiled away the rest of the day lying back on a couch together, laughing over nothing and everything all at once. They paid no attention to the people around them, although the people certainly paid attention to them. There had been several good-natured catcalls already. 

Harry was lying back on the couch, using the hand rest as support for his back. His broad frame took up most of the couch, so Ginny had to be content with a small place next to him for her derriere. Harry's legs were tangled with Ginny's and his arms were protectively around her. She was scribbling furiously into a piece of parchment on her lap, occasionally checking the textbook for reference. It was strange how at ease he felt with Ginny. Often that day Harry marvelled at how quickly they'd grown comfortable with each other.

Harry sighed, happily inhaling the smell of Ginny's hair. "You smell nice."

"Mhm."

Harry watched as she irately crossed out another sentence in her essay.

"What are you working on?"

"Transfiguration," she said, biting her quill.

"Need help?"

She giggled, "From you? No."

Harry scowled, "I might know things you don't."

She arched an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that."

"Are you suggesting –" Harry stopped mid-sentence. "You're teasing!"

Ginny laughed, "Nice catch."

Ginny nuzzled her nose into the base of his neck. His breath caught and he gasped, as he felt her lips running along his collarbone. Ginny smiled against his skin. "I found your weak spot," she whispered. Harry could feel her lips moving against the tender skin of his neck.

"My weak spot?" he whispered back.

"Mmm," she continued nuzzling his neck, "The one spot in your body that makes you _tick_."

"To be honest, I think that spot is a bit more south of my head."

Ginny looked up from his neck and stared at him for a second, then laughed. "You are _way _too bold to have only been dating me for a day and a half."

"I could be bolder." Harry smirked.

Ginny grinned, this was going _exactly_ how she wanted it to.

* * *

_Third chapter! the only reason I'm putting so much effort into this story is that** I have NO idea how to continue the Ever After story (thanks for the 300 reviews, btw!).** I mean, i know what i want to happen next, i just cant seem to find the inspiration to write something remotely legible for you guys. **If anyone is willing to beta/brainstorm with me on this one, I'll be rlly happy!** And please dont have crazy plot twists! I want to stay as canon as possible. Any suggestions, ideas, helpful hints for curing writer's block, dont be afraid to speak up! PM me or leave a note in the review._

_Read, Enjoy, and most importantly, REVIEW. (different from what i usually say, huh?)_

_Love,_

_Qtip._


	4. Chapter 4

For Harry the next three weeks went by in a whirlwind of homework, sly taunts, and quick kisses in the hallway, periodically marred by the Saturday detentions with Snape. After the first week Harry and Ginny had figured out a schedule of sorts. They would meet in the common room before breakfast, walk to the Great Hall together, have breakfast, and then go off to their separate classes. They'd meet again at lunch, and then Harry would walk Ginny to her next class. He would then go to the common room (for his free period) and desperately try to finish all his homework before his next class. At the end of all their classes Ginny and Harry would go down to the banks of the Black Lake, doing their homework as long as the light allowed them to.

The Black Lake was increasingly becoming Harry's most favourite place in Hogwarts. He and Ginny would sit there, curled up together, for what seemed like eons. Sometimes Ginny chattered away incessantly until Harry zoned out, or shut her up with a gentle kiss. Other times they would sit and watch their surroundings, each perfectly content with their silence. Harry found that Ginny was an avid listener; and although he was careful to not divulge any of his more pressing secrets, he could talk to her without her asking too many questions or being too judgemental.

At curfew they would retire to the common room and lay on their newly favourite couch, putting the finishing touches on their homework. Slowly, all the occupants of the common room would go up to their respective dorms, and eventually it would be just Harry and Ginny. They'd put their homework aside, taking advantage of the empty common room to do things they wouldn't necessarily do otherwise. Ginny would stay as long as sleep didn't overcome her and then she would get up. Harry's eyes would rove over her body, taking in the temporarily bared flesh of her midriff as she raised her hands over her head and stretched. She'd lean down then and give him a soft, lingering kiss. She'd stroke his cheek and whisper "Good night" in a most seductive way; it made Harry's skin erupt with goose-bumps. He would attempt to pull her back down again, and she would refuse, her small pink lips curving into a smile. She'd kiss his cheek, straighten up and go up the stairs to her room, leaving Harry to pick up his books, go up to his dorm, and explain to Ron just what he'd been doing with Ginny 'till one in the morning.

This routine became more and more familiar to Harry, and after a while he couldn't remember a time when Ginny hadn't always been there, waiting for him so they could go to lunch together; or a time when he didn't spend his evenings, as cheesy as it sounds, watching the sunset with her.

On one such day, during lunch, Harry decided they would go down to the lake. Now, they already spent copious amounts of their free time at the lake, but it was a clear, breezy day and Harry had had enough of the constant, dark, significant looks of Ron, and the snide comments of the passers-by in the corridors. Ginny was feeling particularly hostile to the group of girls (with Romilda as head) that kept spreading rumours around the castle; they weren't nasty or anything, but annoying enough so that even Harry had to restrain himself from yelling at them.

Ginny was already at the lake when he got there. He sat down next to her, and knowing she would be hungry, handed her a tart. She took it from him without saying anything, and wolfed it down.

"Very ladylike." He muttered.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because she gave him such a cold glare that he felt the temperature drop a couple thousand degrees. He shrugged, "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

She sighed, "Who does she think she is? I mean, can a person really be _that_ jealous?"

Harry said in a supercilious tone"You _do_ know who you're dating, don't you?"

Ginny laughed, "You always make me feel better." She kissed him then, and he could taste the tart in her mouth. It seemed to him like a strange sort of aphrodisiac. He went to deepen the kiss, but Ginny shook her head. Harry had found out that she was dead-set against too many public displays of affection. Harry found that he didn't care much though, as long as Ron (or her 6 other brothers) wasn't around.

They leaned back against the tree together, settling into the position they'd become so comfortable with over the weeks. Ginny twined and untwined their fingers together and said conversationally, "Did you hear about the latest rumour?"

"The one about me using you to get Cho jealous?"

She shook her head, "Nah. That was last week. This is the one where you and Dean had a vicious duel at sunset in the Forbidden Forest. And, apparently you where wearing my handkerchief."

"Like medieval knights wearing their lady's handkerchief in tournaments?" Harry asked, surprised; he had not heard this latest rumour.

"Yep. Just like the medieval knights. All chivalrous."

"And what sliver of truth did _this_ rumour spring from?" He asked.

"Romilda's friend heard that ridiculously cheesy line that you fed me in the common room the other day." (_"You're hair looks like the halo of an angel in the sunlight."_)

Harry sighed. He admitted it: when he was around Ginny, he didn't act entirely like himself. Was he really the first guy who went slightly bonkers around a girl? What did they expect from him? A poetic recitation? A long, passionate, declaration of love? A complicated speech that sounded like it had been written for a professional script? Girls were never his strong suit (Cho would testify to that), but he knew that Ginny didn't expect him to be phony or overly-romantic around her. She found that stuff boring. She just wanted him to be real, be himself. Just because he'd fought Voldemort a couple of times, did everyone expect him to be some sort of Prince-Charming-Knight-In-Shining-Armor-Save-the-World-Every-June kind of a guy, who never lost his dignity and always knew the right thing to say? Well, he couldn't, and never would be some fairy tale Prince Charming. Ginny, for sure, would be revolted if he tried.

Harry held her closer, protecting her from the wind, "I'm sorry you have to put up with all this. I'm sorry I can't be your typical Prince Charming from a fairy tale."

"Life isn't a fairy-tale, Harry." Ginny said, slowly stroking his cheek. "And, I'm sorry you can't trust me."

"I trust you!" Harry craned his neck to look down at her in surprise.

"Oh, but didn't you hear? I'm a dangerous _femme fatale_ seducing you to your doom," Ginny said with a perfectly straight face and a deadpan voice.

Harry sighed, "And everyone thought Hermione was the scarlet woman in my life."

Ginny laughed, it was a short tinkling sound, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence; it was not their first. Harry's mind drifted to his parents. He touched Ginny's auburn hair, rolling it between his fingers. The strands fell through his fingers like silk; he could barely feel its touch on his fingers. "My mum had hair like yours."

Ginny looked down, fiddling with her necklace, "I know." She whispered. After a minute's thought she asked, "Would they have liked me?"

"They'd have loved you."

"How do you know?" she sounded uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

"I haven't met a single person who didn't like you Ginny."

"You're so full of it, Potter."

"I'm serious! You're smart, funny, sarcastic, beautiful, sexy –"

Ginny cut him off, smiling, "What was that last one?"

"Oh. Er…" The last one had slipped out of Harry's mouth.

"Go on." She looked at him expectantly.

Harry felt a blush spreading over his cheeks and the back of his neck, "You're sexy." He mumbled.

Ginny grinned, and entwined her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She kissed the part of his chest that was exposed through his school shirt. "You may not be a Knight in Shining Armor, Harry, but you sure know how to cheer up a girl."

Then she tilted her face up and snogged him stupid.

Harry pulled back after the lack of air made him light-headed; he leaned into her kissing her neck and shoulder, trying to kiss every single freckle. Ginny had to swallow a moan. He looked at her. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail, the hair tie had gotten lost somewhere in their laps, her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks were flushed, the first 3 buttons of her shirt had come undone, and she was panting heavily. "What if people saw that?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't give a damn." She replied.

* * *

_Can't say much. Still looking for my muse to come back... gotta go. Xmas party. Happy holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and don't drink and drive! _

_Read, Review, Enjoy. _

_Love, _

_Qtip. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was at detention when Ginny woke up, but since he got off at one o'clock and it was now almost twelve thirty, Ginny didn't mind much. After breakfast Ron, out of sheer boredom, had brought out the chess set. And that's why, despite Hermione's naggings that they should be studying, Ginny and Ron were locked in a viscous battle, each trying to protect their kings.

Ginny's thoughts fell on Harry as Ron pondered his next move. Harry was... handsome, to say the least. He could have all the girls in Hogwarts, hell, the whole country, on their knees. If he was that sort of a boy, but he wasn't and for that Ginny was eternally grateful. She thought that it was because he was raised by Muggles who told him nothing of the world in which he belonged, because he had leadership and the weight of humanity thrust upon him that he was so humble and selfless. Not to say that he was perfect, far from it. His arrogance, when he let it show, overshadowed everything around him. But she was more than capable enough to put him in his place. It had been awkward, those first few hours after their very public kiss, but after that day she'd come to find that Harry was her ideal boyfriend. Not too protective, but possessive when need be, always considerate of her feelings, humorous and ready for all of her crazy ideas. Not to say that he didn't have any shortcomings, but he was as close to perfect as one could get. Besides, his faults seemed to enhance her attraction to him, much to her discontent; it really seemed as if she'd found the perfect boy! Ginny scowled to think how her mother would react, "Start planning the wedding, boys!" she'd tell Ginny's brothers, "They were meant for each other! Aaah, young love!" Ginny almost laughed out loud. Her mother... maybe she wouldn't tell her yet... or anyone for that matter. Ron knowing was enough, she didn't need Fred and George – who would undoubtedly want a private chat with Harry if they found out – taking the mickey out of her.

"Checkmate"

Ginny shook herself out of her reverie with an ear piercing "What!" She hadn't lost to Ron in ages. Well... it's not like she's played him all that much, but she hadn't lost when she had. She wasn't planning on breaking the tradition.

"Checkmate" Ron repeated slowly, as if she had a mental disability. She frowned at him as her eyes swept over the chessboard, trying to find a move that would save her king. She looked up into Ron's triumphant face, than at Hermione who shook her head sadly. She looked at her fallen pieces and her king; they too shook their tiny heads in defeat. She sighed and mumbled an apology to her queen. With a gentle hand she knocked her king over, a grudging pout pulling at her pink lips. "You win."

Ron let out a great whoop of celebration and grinned at her and Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's just a game, Ron."

"You just don't like losing, Gin-germ."

She scowled at his use of a hated childhood pet-name. She would've stuck out her tongue as a childish retort, but at that moment Harry came through the portrait hole looking thoroughly disgusted. She smiled at him, all thoughts of the loss forgotten, as he sat down next to her on the sofa and kissed her cheek.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked from her perch on the arm of Ron's lounger.

"Bloody awesome. Sodding bastard made me tend to all the creatures he had in his sick collection. I nearly wet my pants with excitement when he broke out the sea slugs." He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the couch, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders, effectively pressing her to his side. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and they shared a smile at Harry's sour mood as Ron said indifferently, "Yeah. Snape can have that effect on you." Harry shrugged nonchalantly in response, his eyes still closed.

Ginny took Harry's arm in her lap and circled a small burn on Harry's wrist, he opened one eye and looked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Looks painful." Noticing Ron's sickened face she exaggerated her sympathy; pouting her lips, making her eyes bigger. "Snape is such a meanie."

He laughed, catching on to her act. "Kiss it better?"

"Why, of course darling!" She pressed her lips to his wrist, keeping her eyes trained on Ron who looked almost green; she prolonged the kiss and gave Harry's wrist a small seductive lick. Harry jumped a bit, looking uncomfortable now. She kept her eyes deliberately from Hermione's who was shaking with silent laughter. Testing the waters a bit here, Ginny pulled a surprised Harry's head down for a kiss. Just as he had cupped her waist in his hands Ron cleared his throat pointedly.

Harry pulled away, allowing himself to grieve for a moment over the loss of Ginny's lips, and then he resumed his earlier position of repose, closing his eyes so as not to see Ron's glaring face. He could hear Ron making a comment on how best friends should keep their hands to themselves.

He opened his eyes a crack and said simply, "She's my girlfriend."

"She's my sister! You don't have to slobber all over her in front of us."

"Like you and Lav-Lav did us the courtesy!" Ginny yelled, jumping up from beside Harry.

Harry stood up too, wishing to avoid a row, "We were just messing around, Ron."

Ron caught Hermione's stern eye and looked away defiantly. "Yea, well. Next time get an empty classroom or something."

"Maybe we will!" Ginny said.

"No. You won't." Hermione said, ever the peacemaker. "We're all going to lunch. Come on." She glared pointedly at Ron who shoved his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish. Ron met Harry's eyes with an expression that clearly said, "What do you expect, mate? She's my little sister!"

* * *

After lunch Harry and Ginny headed down to the lake for some time alone. They'd managed to shake off Ron who kept showing up wherever they went like an obsessive martinet. Harry sat down beneath the trunk of a tree; the same tree they'd sat down under since they first came here after the Quidditch Final. Ginny promptly sat down on his lap, smoothed her skirt out, and turned to face him, her expression expectant.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled silently as she raised her hand to the scar on his forehead. Lightly, she traced the lightning shape with her index finger. Her touch was cool and he relished the affection and calm spreading out from under her finger. Harry closed his eyes, basking in her attention. She kissed the scar tenderly, the place where her lips touched felt cooler in the breeze; he opened his eyes. Her fingers curled a bit of his hair around his ear and drifted downwards, over his cheeks and jaw line, coming close to his lips but never touching. Her flowery smell had enveloped him and almost put him in a trance. He noticed that her eyes seemed drawn towards his scar. As her eyes flicked to his forehead again, he asked.

"Does it bother you? My scar?"

She looked surprised by the question, but she smiled and said quietly, "No. You wouldn't be Harry without it."

He sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could be."

Her smile was a little sad this time as she said, "You've been through so much. More than anyone should ever have to go through in a lifetime. Yet, you manage to stay... pure. You're amazing, Harry... I – I lo -"

She looked horrified for a second, a moment of silence later she hastily stood up, grabbing her bag and cloak. "I – um. I have to go, Harry. I promised... Luna, that I'd um, review with her. I'll see you at dinner, ok?" She bent down to kiss him on the cheek and ran across the courtyard.

He sat there, stunned. Then, he scrambled up, "Wait! Ginny! What were you going to say? Ginny!" But it was too late; she had already reached the doors of the castle. He ran after her, but when he opened the great oak doors, the corridor inside was deserted, and he had no idea where she and Luna were studying.

* * *

After dinner that night Harry waited, hidden behind a suit of armour, to get Ginny alone in a corner of the fifth-floor corridor. He waited in the shadows, wand ready to Accio her to him. As she said goodbye to her Ravenclaw friends and walked towards the Gryffindor common room he pointed his wand at her and murmured, "Accio."

She gave a small shriek, not anticipating the ambush. "What the - !" He pulled her to a dark niche in the hallway, holding her wrists together, his other hand covering her mouth. When he let go of her, she opened her mouth wide, her wand already in her hand. He pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him away, squinted up at him in the darkness and said, "Oh. It's you."

He managed to get his arms around her in the small space. "What?" he asked, "There are other blokes doing this to you?"

She grinned mischievously, "Well... no. But there was that one Hufflepuff boy..." Ignoring his murderous look, she continued, "But the past is past. Why did you Accio me here for? What happened to meeting in the empty classroom by the boys' loo? Leaving the realms of tradition aren't we?"

"I wanted some privacy while you finish what you were going to say under that tree earlier today."

Ginny plastered an innocent look on her face, "I finished what I wanted to say."

"Ginny..." He pouted, looking down at her from under his eyelids.

She sighed, "I did, Harry. Really."

"But you sort of... ran away earlier."

"Well, I'd just realised that I was late meeting Luna, hadn't I? That's why I 'ran away'."

Harry kissed her forehead, "You swear you weren't going to say anything important?"

In the dimness, he missed the mischievous glint in her eye. "Well... There is news... I'm pregnant."

"What!" Harry yelped, "But we haven't... I mean we... we didn't..."

She laughed – a tinkling, melodious laugh – and kissed him. "You're so cute when you're confused, Harry."

"S'not funny, Gin. I nearly went into cardiac arrest."

She giggled. Harry rolled his eyes, squeezing himself out of the alcove, he took her hand and they walked down the corridor to the Common Room. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, and she slid his arm around his waist. As she told him about Luna's new theory on the Vampire Revolution he kissed her temple.

"What's that for?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing." She continued with Luna's theory, and he thought of how much she'd come to mean to him in the short time that they'd been together.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews! It's really great to be back from my little unofficial vacations. I feel lke i really must explain. You see, my brother just got diagnosed with cancer and well... it's been... hectic. For all you people that actually read this, there's nothing to worry about, it got caught really early and they'll just surgically remove it... but i've been worried sick. and I'm really sorry for the unofficial hiatus that my stories have been on. I've just started writing my chapters and they'll be up as soon as I can manage. Read, Review, and Enjoy my lovelies! =D_

_Love, _

_Qtip. _


End file.
